destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Halliwell
Matthew Perry Halliwell is the first-born child of Destined One, Chris Halliwell and the Phoenix Witch, Bianca Wright. He is also the older brother of Phoenix Halliwell. In the present-day, 2035, he is only a few months old. Due to his mixed biological lineage, Matthew is a Whitelighter-Witch but is not considered to be a Phoenix witch as that trait is specifically feminine. In A Little Ruby of Me, his parents find out that they are having a son. In the year 2061, he and his cousin, Jo, plan to go back in time to alter history and create a better future for people. After JAred altered the timeline, Matthew's existence was erased since his parents technically never met and he was never conceived. Matthew is a member of the Halliwell family, the Warren line, and the Wright family. History Early Life In a flash-forward in A Little Ruby of Me, Matthew is seen living in the Halliwell Manor, sharing a bedroom with Prue's daughter. Prue mentions that he has been having nightmares, and does something to help him cope. Matthew grew up with his cousin, Jo, and the two had a very close relationship. They considered each other to be siblings and shared everything with each other. Later Life Throughout Destined Season 3 In Life Goes On, he is seen running out of the Halliwell Manor in the year 2061, alongside his cousin, Jo. The future is a dark one, and the two states that they have tried everything to fix the future - even their Aunts tried to fix it - but everything has failed. The pair then agrees to go back in time to try and save the future and create a better future for everyone, including their selves. At this time, it is unknown that he is a Halliwell. Season 4 In All Halliwells Gathered Together, Chris and Bianca return from their trip around the world for Chris' photography book and happily announce to their family that they are pregnant. Throughout this episode, Bianca experiences a number of pregnancy symptoms - cravings, dizziness, and mood swings being some of them. Bianca also asks her sister-in-law and the babies paternal cousin, Prue Halliwell, to be the baby's Godmother, and Prue happily accepts. In Whitelighters Beware, he is seen in the Halliwell Manor in the year 2061 with his cousin, Jo. Jo is looking at the place where the Book of Shadows used to be and solemnly states that she remembers seeing the Book in the attic all the time has a child. Matt tells her that they can have all of that back, and Jo changes the subject by asking him if he has a spell. He takes a spell out of a drawer, and Jo questions where it came from, but Matt says that he wrote it but it's clear he isn't telling her the full truth. She warily says that they wrote thousands of spells, but none of them worked and asks him why he thinks this one will work. He tells her that he has faith and gives her the spell telling her to chant the spell and it will take her back. She asks if he's going, and he says that he has to stay behind and protect what is left of their family. Jo is upset by this and states that she needs him, and he assures her that it will be easier for her to fit in if she goes alone. She asks how she should approach them, and he tells her to just tell them the truth - not about who she is, but where she's from and what she needs. He also warns her that he doesn't know when the spell is going to take her, so she has to be careful with how much she tells them. He quickly tells her to go by the name Jo Wright, and Jo states that Wright is his mother's maiden name. Matt states that as he said, they can't know who she really is and this name will help her blend in, and then urges her to go. They hug and say that they love each other, and Jo states that he's been like a brother to her. Matt smiles and tells her that they can fix all of it, that they can have the lives they were destined to have. She agrees and takes the spell, bidding him goodbye before chanting the spell and disappearing in a swarm of white orbs. Matt stares at the place where she was and wishes her luck. In ''The Evil Eye'', in a flash-forward to the year 2061, Matthew was seen approaching Jo who was standing outside of Prescott Group. He told her not to join them and tried to convince her that they will find another way to stop them. They disagree for a minute, when Patience walked up and started speaking to Jo about her finagling joining them. Matt coldly stated that neither one of them were interested, and left with Jo. Peri then mentioned to Patience her desire to kill Matt, but Patience stated that Jo would hate them if they killed him, and they wouldn't allow him to die yet. In A Little Ruby of Me, Chris and Bianca go to an ultrasound where they find out their baby's gender. They are elated to discover that they are, indeed, having a boy. They relay this information to everyone in their family, who is happy for the couple. At their condo, they discuss how Chris knew that their child would be a boy. Chris tells her that in the Shadow Witches Temple, a prophecy stated that Wyatt and Prue would give birth to the next generation of Charmed Ones. Due to this, he figured that he would have a boy. In a flash-forward at the end of the episode, Prue enters the Halliwell Manor and goes into a bedroom. In the bedroom is a young boy, Matthew (Chris and Bianca's son), and a young girl in the bed beside Matthew's. Matthew, who has just woken up, asks what, "Aunt Prue" is doing there. She tells him that she's there to help, before instructing him to go back to sleep which he does. Personality Matt can be considered a good person, as he wants to travel back in time to help create a better future for himself and others. He cares deeply about his cousin, Jo, and seems to have compassion for others. He is also very protective of Jo and seems to have a strong desire to keep her on the right track and away from evil and evil-doers. Matthew also has a strong backbone, which is evident when he stands up to Patience for both himself and Jo, despite the fact that Patience is Evil and presumably very powerful. He also has a strong moral code and is very determined to find a way to save the future that doesn't require anyone being Evil. Physical Appearance Matthew is a handsome young man with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. He also has a seemingly athletic physique and is seen wearing relaxed clothing. Names Meaning Matthew Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Matthew was named after her paternal ancestor, Matthew Halliwell, and his paternal Uncle, Wyatt Halliwell. Perry is possibly derived from an Old English word referring to a person who lived or worked around a pear tree. Matthew's middle name "Perry" is after his father, Christopher Perry. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Because of his Whitelighter lineage, it is presumed that he possesses basic Whitelighter abilities, although none have been shown so far. He is also part witch from both of his parent's sides, and presumably has all the basic powers of a witch. Additionally, he has shown the ability to project a protective Orb Shield around his mother from the womb. Basic Powers Active Powers * 'Orb Shield: '''Matthew has the power to create and form an Orb Shield around his mother's womb, protecting both of them from harm. Inactive Powers Appearances Season 3 * (future-self) Season 4 * * * * * * }} Notes and Trivia * Matthew's conception was planned, as both Chris and Bianca wanted to start a family together; * He was named after his paternal ancestor, Matthew James Halliwell, and his uncle, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell; * It is possible that he could/will be tribred - Whitelighter, Witch, and Phoenix Witch; * Chris has stated numerous times that he thinks the child will be a male; * He is from a darker version of the future, and exists in the year 2061; * He is the first character in ''Destined to travel back in time to fix the future; * Both he and his paternal uncle, Wyatt Halliwell, displayed the power of Force Field from the womb. He shares this rarity with his cousin as well; * Darklighters were sent after him and his mother with the intent to kill them both while Bianca was pregnant; * He was born at 11:55 pm on October 30th; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Category:Halliwell family Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Good Hybrids